Hot N Cold
by JosephineX
Summary: Kitty and Lance are getting married. Lance's nervous. Not one for Lancitty but it fitted the role.


"Do you, Katherine Anne 'Kitty' Pryde, take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Kitty squealed to Kurt. Kurt smiled.

"Do you, Lance Alvers, take this woman, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-I…" Lance stopped and looked around the familiar and new faces that Kitty had introduced him too. Including new students. He looked behind Kitty nervously, there was Rogue glaring at him. She had talked (more like threatened) him after she heard the news, to keep Kitty happy and if he does anything to upset her...

Lance gulped.

"Uuuuhhh…" Kitty raised a brow and looked at the audience. All of a sudden, red lights flashed around them. Music came over… wherever. Her bridesmaids, Rogue, Kurt and the ring bearer, Jamie, crossed their arms bounced (or whatever) to the beat.

"_You,_" Kitty sang and poked his chest. "_Change your mind. Like a girl, changes clothes._" Lance gulped once again.

"_Yeah you, P.M.S, like a bitch. I would know._" Lance looked shock at her words. Obviously, she'd been hanging around Rogue.

"_And you, over think, always speak, cryptically._"

She made did that talk-hand gesture to him. He flinched away.

"_I should know,_"

She poked him again tears threatening to fall.

"_That you're no good for meee, yeeeaaah._" Lance eyes widened and he ran down the stairs and out the door. Kitty narrowed her eyes and started chasing him.

"_Cause your hot and your cold,_"

In his haste, he tripped over a guy who was dressed in a hotdog.

"_You're yes and your no,"_

A guy yelled at him as he knocked over his watermelons.

"_You're in and you're out_"

Kitty rounded the corner and grabbed the pink bike that was left and jumped on in.

"_You're up then your down," _

Kitty avoided the watermelons but kept her pace.

"_Your wrong when it's right_,

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight we break up, _

_We kiss we make up._"

He looked back at Kitty who was pedaling with a- crazy kind of look.

"_YOU! YOU DON'T REALLY WANNA STAY NO!"_

She shook her head furiously.

"_But you don't really wanna go, oh!_

_Cause your hot and your cold,_

_You're yes then your no,_

_You're in and out,_

_You're up then your down._"

Lance frantically looked around and saw a door. He heaved a sigh of relief and ran towards it, looking back, he saw Kitty with a maniac face. He opened the door to reveal a club; he was instantly being pulled away from the door. He felt a surge of panic when he saw Kitty on stage, in a performs costume.

"_We used to be, just like twins, so in sync._

_The same energy, now the dead, battery."_

She dropped to her knees.

"_Used to laugh,"_

She giggled.

"'_bout the things. Now you're plain, boring._"

She frowned at him.

"_I should know, that your not gunna changeeee."_

His eyes widened once again and he dashed out the door.

"_Cause your hot and your cold,"  
_

He cursed when he saw Kitty with Rogue, Wanda, Jean, Storm, Betsy.

"_You're yes then your no,"_

Wearing wedding dresses with smudge makeup and carrying a baseball bat.

"_You're in then your out,_"

They started to make their way towards him. He looked around for someone, and just realized that this was an alley. Shit.

"_You're up then your down._"

They made a circled around him and never broke stride as Kitty barged in the circle.

"_You're wrong when it's right,_

_It's black and it's white,_"

With every word Kitty said, she poked him in the chest. Harder each time.

"_We fight we break up,_

_We kiss we make up._"

Lance swore and ran out of the circle towards a corner.

"_YOU! YOU DON'T REALLY WANNA STAY! NO!_"

"_YOOOUUUU."_

He stopped and looked behind him.

"_But, you don't wanna go oh!_"

Kitty and the girls were on bikes, striding towards him.

"_Cause your hot then your cold,_

You're_ yes then your no,_

_You're in then your out,_

_Your up the you're down,_"

He quickly grabbed his phone. Oh shit.

"_Someone, call the doctor! Got a case of a love bi-polar!"_

Double shit. He couldn't get her off the phone.

"_Stuck on a, rollercoaster. Can't get of this riiiiide._"

Kitty started to cry as she made a wave gesture thing. He then threw his phone away and started to run. His eyes lit up when he saw an open gate, he ran towards it. Triple shit.

"_You, change your mind,_"

There she was. In the background, the girls were there and they were all dressed up like gangsters.

"_Like a girl changes clothes…."_

The girls smirked and stood up.

"_Cause your hot then your cold,"_

They formed a line of sorts and danced to the rhythm. They keeping in sync freaked him out.

"_You're yes then your no, _

_You're in then your out,_

_You're up then your down._"

Lance gulped as the girls ran their hands over their bodies.

"_You're wrong when it's right_"

He couldn't help but shriek as he noticed Kitty, with the wedding dress, stalk over to him with a crazy smile.

"_It's black and it's white_."

He could see black and white alright. Wait, is that auburn?

"_We fight, we break up_."

He gulped as he was pulled and pushed from each woman's hands.

"_We kiss, we make up_."

They laughed as they sang. A heart stopping laugh.

"_YOU! You don't really want to stay, no_

_But you, but you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_."

He screamed, calling for help as the girls threw themselves on him and laughed.

"_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_."

He saw black and white then. His eyes widened for the last time as he started to make out the person and the thing. Only colors and her were all he saw.

"_You're up and you're down, down, down, down._"

There she stood with a smirk holding what seemed to be a tiger colored with black and white stripes. He also saw Rogue. Holding a baseball bat.

"I told you." She said before she swung the bat.

"Lance, LANCE!" He startled to the present. What the? There was no music, no red lights, no bouncing to the beat, just silence. And the stuff that came before that.

"Lance?" Kitty whispered. He could see Rogue, but she wasn't glaring. No, she was looking at him with pity. After all, she knew how nervous she was when she was getting married. Lance grinned.

"I do."

"WOOOOOO!" Cheers went over the crowd as Kurt, Rogue and Kitty sighed in relief. Everyone else was high fiving each other and jumping up and down.

Lance didn't and never will, see the knowing smirks of the exact girls who did these exact same thing at their wedding.

* * *

**Josephine: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Oh, and look out for the RogueXGambit (Heartbreaker or Waking up in Vegas) or the Betsy (a.k.a Pyslocke) one (California Gurls!). Oh, and my other stories, Rogue Cupid Series or Now and Then. PEACE! Jo out!**


End file.
